I'd Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That)
I'd Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That) is a song performed by Jack Harmon in Sweet Dreams as part of his NYADA audition with his friends as his backup performers. This song was originally performed by Meat Loaf on his album, Bat Out of Hell II: Back to Hell. Context Jack picks this after learning Carmen Tibideaux is a huge Meat Loaf fan. Lyrics Jack: And I would do anything for love, I’d run right into hell and back. I would do anything for love, I’ll never lie to you and that’s a fact. But, I’ll never forget the way you feel right now, oh no, no way. And I would do anything for love, oh I would do anything for love, I would do anything for love, but I won’t do that, no I won’t do that. And some days it don’t come easy, and some days it don’t come hard, some days it don’t come at all, and these are the days that never end. And some nights you’re breathing fire. And some nights you’re carved in ice. Some nights you’re like nothing I’ve ever seen before or will again. And maybe I’m crazy. Oh, it’s crazy and it’s true. I know you can save me; no one else can save me now but you. As long as the planets are turning, as long as the stars are burning, as long as your dreams are coming true, you’d better believe it! That I would do anything for love, and I’ll be there till the final act. And I would do anything for love, and I’ll take the vow and seal a pact. But, I’ll never forgive myself if we don’t go all the way, tonight. And I would do anything for love, but I won’t do that. No, I won’t do that! Jack and Backup Performers: I would do anything for love, anything you’ve been dreaming of, but I just won’t do that… I would do anything for love, anything you’ve been dreaming of, but I just won’t do that… I would do anything for love, anything you’ve been dreaming of, but I just won’t do that… Jack: And some days I pray for silence, and some days I pray for soul, some days I just pray to the god of sex and drums and rock ‘n’ roll! And some nights, I lose the feeling. And some nights, I lose control. Some nights, I just lose it all as watch you dance and thunder rolls. And maybe I’m lonely, that’s all I’m qualified to be. There’s just one and only, one and only promise I can keep. As long as the wheels are turning, as long as the fires are burning, as long as your prayers are coming true, you’d better believe it! Jack and Backup Performers: That I would do anything for love, and you know it’s true and that’s a fact. I would do anything for love, and there’ll never be no turning back. Jack: But, I’ll never do it better than I do it with you, so long, so long. And I would do anything for love, oh, I would do anything for love, I would do anything for love, but I won’t do that. No, no, no, I won’t do… Jack and Backup Performers: I would do anything for love. Anything you’ve been dreaming of. But, I just won’t do that! I would do anything for love. Anything you’ve been dreaming of. But, I just won’t do that! I would do anything for love. Anything you’ve been dreaming of. But, I just won’t do that! I would do anything for love. Anything you’ve been dreaming of. But, I just won’t do that! I would do anything for love. Anything you’ve been dreaming of. But, I just won’t do that! I would do anything for love. Anything you’ve been dreaming of. But, I just won’t do that! I would do anything for love. Anything you’ve been dreaming of. But, I just won’t do that! I would do anything for love. Anything you’ve been dreaming of. But, I just won’t do that! Jack: But, I’ll never stop dreaming of you, every night of my life. No way…And I would do anything for love. But I won’t do that. No I won’t do that. Santana: Will you raise me up, will you help me down? Will you get me right out of this God forsaken town? Will you make it all a little less cold? Jack: I can do that. Oh, I can do that. Jenn: Will you hold me sacred? Will you hold me tight? Can you colorize my life; I’m so sick of black and white? Can you make it all a little less cold? Jack: I can do that! Oh, now I can do that! Tess: Can you make me some magic with your own two hands? Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand? Can you give me something I can take home? Jack: I can do that! Oh, now I can do that! Kurt: Will you cater to every fantasy I’ve got? Will you hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot? Jack: Hot! Kurt: Will you take me places I’ve never known? Jack: Now, I can do that! Oh, oh no, I can do that! Rachel: After a while, you’ll forget everything. It was a brief interlude and a midsummer night’s fling, and you’ll see that it’s time to move on. Jack: I won’t do that. I won’t do that. Rachel: I know the territory, I’ve been around, it’ll all turn to dust and will all fall down!!!!!!!! Sooner or later, you’ll be screwing around. Jack: I won’t do that. No, I won’t do that. Anything for love, oh, I would do anything for love, I would do anything for love, but I won’t do that. No, I won’t do that. Trivia *This is Soulless Warlock's favorite Jack Harmon performance. Category:Songs Category:Group Songs Category:Solos Category:Season Four Songs